


Shot through the heart and your to blame

by Alert_2341



Series: The sbi assassin story line [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Gen, Multiple injuries, Philza Angst, and a key chain, and help, big bad gang leader, cause I said so >:(, hurt dadza, kinda part two of dance with devil but it’s philza, pgilza needs a hug, philza centric, philza man hunt, philza’s sniper has lil stickers representing his kids, schlatt was the son of a gang leader?, techno and will are twins, tommy is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alert_2341/pseuds/Alert_2341
Summary: You give love a bad name 🎵Anyway part 2?! Huh???? Yes you heard right. Back by popular demand of like 4 peopleThis time it’s philly cheese aka philza that’s all I will say
Relationships: None <3
Series: The sbi assassin story line [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Shot through the heart and your to blame

**Author's Note:**

> Bang bang

Philza was out on a mission, he had been sent to a scrap yard the words from the employer was ‘they’d be making a drug deal’ or something, Phil didn’t pay to much mind to that, money is money and he could stop some drugs getting into his city so that’s a win.  
Watching through the scope of his sniper rifle the dark green hiding in the dark small stickers littered on the butt of the rifle a small pig, some disks, and a little guitar , they were made for his sons so he can be with em even if by memory, a small key chain hung on the end of the rifle, his iconic heart with two lines near the middle.  
Phil glanced around the scrap yard from on top of the building, he saw no movement and no one was around he got off the building flapping his wings quitely, he held up his gun walking in looking around every corner, no one, Phil guessed it was false information.  
He lowered his gun and stood up more until he was shot in the shoulder. He groaned in pain and held his shoulder, he hid under an old desk while trying to stop his bleeding shoulder, he quickly called in through his ear piece in a panicked whisper “boys I need back-“ a shot ran out as he stiffened and went back to holding his shoulder.  
A massive hand reached out and grabbed Phil by the hand he was using to try and stop the blood from oozing out of his shoulder, he was pulled out from the desk and held up by his wrist the man infront of him was probably 6’10 maybe taller, he was a ram hybrid...and that’s when it hit him, this was schlatts dad...of course it was, a tall masculine ram hybrid his dark brown almost black fur running down his body, he wore a white dress shirt and black pants, Phil tries to break out of the grip but he can’t use his other arm.  
The ram hybrids eyebrows knitted together and his grip tightens, Phil let out a painful Yelp and stopped, the ram started to speak, “ so this puny little thing is the one who shot my son? Pathetic I thought I’d have fun fighting who ever did it, seems it’s just a little birdie that’s to week.” He Ruff deep voice sent a shiver down Phil’s spine, fear bubbling in his stomach, he didn’t even notice the other 12 or so men there too.  
“How about I teach you a lesson before letting you visit the after life. Hahaha” the man said and his other hand went and grabbed the base of philza’s wing right near his shoulder blade, Phil’s eyes widened as he look at the man his eyes begging to not do it but he said nothing as he has a lump in his throat.  
“This is why you don’t mess with my family” and with that he yanked on philza’s wing pulling and tearing it off the base of his back, all that was heard was a painful crack and tear and an almost ear ringing scream.

Techno Wilbur and tommy where running to the area last heard the scream come from, they peeked over from the side of a pile of scrap. There in a goat mans arm was there dad, and in the other was one of his wings, his sniper a few feet away on the ground. It was splattered with blood, enraged tommy takes out 9mm and Wilbur took out his duel 22’s and went around taking out the guards while techno went into his piglin form he charged forward head butting the ram in the gut, he let Phil go and techno caught him before he fell, Wilbur and tommy came over as soon as they were done with the other men, the ram left instead of facing them.

When Phil woke up he looked at the roof of his house, he was..in his room? Last time he checked he was almost dead in a scrap yard, he let his eyes glance and he saw Tommy laying on his side his head in Phil’s chest and arm around his torso Wilbur next to tommy and techno on the other side of Phil, Phil’s shoulder was bandages and he could feel.. where he no longer had a wing...

**Author's Note:**

> Sob


End file.
